tears of a broken heart
by lunerdragon
Summary: first fanfic.  kagome confesses her love but does he love her back? hope you enjoy it.


_**TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART**_

_*running through the woods* Kagome was begining to run out of breath, but she did not care. She just wanted to get away, as far away as possible. 'i caint belive what i just saw. how could he and right after i confessed my feeling to him.'_

_**earlier that day**_

_Kagome was sitting on a river bank near camp. It was sunset at the moment. "Wow what a pretty sunset." kagome exclaimed. "it certainly is" inuyasha replied. Kagome jumped [sort of]. "inuyasha you scared me" "i am sorry kagome. i did not mean to" "it's alright". "mind if i sit next to you kagome" "sure" kagome replied with a warm smile._

_"kagome there is something i have been meaning to tell you, but i caint just yet. i have to take care of something befor i do." "well i have something to tell you too inuyasha" "really? what is it?" "well, umm, u see. i have been in love with you for a while now inuyasha." "you have?" "umhum." "well i..." all of a sudden inuyasha sees kikyo's (misspell) soul collecters. "kagome i will be right back, i need to take care of something". "oh um ok" with that he dashes off. she looks in the direction that he took off at with a sad look on her face. _

_she hears some russleing in the bushes and sees miroku step out. "miroku were you spying on us?" "actually lady kagome i was just coming to tell the two of you that dinner is ready. but i accidently came at the wrong time. so i waited til you and inuyasha were done talking. i am sorry if i upset you. but you know kagome if i were you i would go after him just to show that you love him so much that you are willing to fight for him." "your right miroku thanks for the advice". she stands up, and give him a hug. and hugged her bak. and surprisingly he did not grop her at all._

_then she was off. she ran for about two miles till she got to where inuyasha was. and she saw him and kikyo's lips together and inuyasha's hands on her shoulders. she gasped and they heard her. tears welded up in her eyes and she ran the way she came. inuyasha ran after her and calling out her name. but she never responded to him instead she ran faster. the dead pristess just smile wickedly and laughed._

_**back to the present**_

_by now it was dark and kagome ran into a field of beautiful flowers. but unfortuntly there were huge rocks too here and there and she tripped over one and fell. little did she know inuyasha was on her tail and caught her befor she hit the ground. when kagome opened her eyes she was looking right into his golden ones. she yelled "get off of me inuyasha, i dont want you any where near me. just go away. how could you do that to me and right after i confessed my love to you?" "but kagome you dont know the whole story" kagome looked at inuyasha like he had two heads, huphed and said with a little acid mixed with hurt in her voice "fine inuyasha, then tell me what i supposely do not know." inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and said "kagome, the only reason i went to go look for the clay doll is so i could tell her that i want nothing to do with her and that i am never going to go to hell with her. plus i dont love her. that just ticked her off. so when i was about to leave was when you were heading our way. and she sensed you and i heard you. so she used her powers to control my body to make it look like i was holding her and kissing her. just to tick you off cause right after i told her that i did not love her, she asked me if it was because i was in love with you. andi told her that it was true. that you are the only woman for me and my one and only true love. that my heart only and will only belong to you and no one else. you can probably guess that that did not settle with her too well." _

_kagome looked him in the eyes and could tell he was being sincer and honest. so she replied "alright inuyasha i belive you. i really do. but can i ask you a question?" inuyasha looked at her with releif and said "of course you can. you can ask me anything you want." so she asked "did you really mean what you said. the part about you being in love with me, me being the only woman for you, and you heart belonging to me only?" inuyasha looked deep into her eyes with his love and passion filled ones and said in a meaningful voice "of course i meant it. i have been in love with you for a while now. but i never told you because i always thought that you were that hojo person's girlfriend and i did not want to make you feel guilty. can i ask you a question kagome?" "of course you can" why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt, not to be rude or anything?" "because i always thought that you only saw me as a friend and loved the clay doll." he smiled at her and said "i guess we were both wrong huh?" "i guess we were." i love you so much kagome my love" "and i love you so much inuyasha my darling" then right there under the full moon and billions of stars they shared thier first kiss together while holding each other in their arms._

_**this is my first attempt at a fanfic. please review, and be honest. i accept all comments. i know that my grammer and spelling is pretty bad. and befor anyone says anything i want you to know that the reason why i wrote in all lower caps is because i did not feel like bothering putting any upper caps except in the begining. i was just too lazzy. :) **_

_**other then that i hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


End file.
